


Cancelled Plans (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [14]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: It's the day of your fifth anniversary, yet Happy doesn't seem to have remembered.





	Cancelled Plans (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:**[Moonlight – Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LN3UOb3iiTE)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You twirled around in the kitchen, swaying to the slow song on the radio. Today was a special day. Today was the day that Hap asked you to be his. Today was the day that he promised to only be yours. That was five years ago. Five years ago today.

You remembered your first date. It was a disaster. He spent so much time getting advice from all his brothers that he forgot to pick you up. He drove right to the restaurant he wanted to take you to. He sat there for an hour, waiting for you to show up. You sat outside on your front porch, assuming he stood you up. Why neither of you thought to call the other, you never figured it out. You blamed it all on nerves. When you’d finally given up, standing to go back inside and call it a night, you heard the rumble of his Harley’s engine. He rushed up to you, a look of panic on his face. He couldn’t admit his mistake. One look at him and you knew. You laughed out loud at his disheveled appearance. It was too late to make your reservation so instead, you invited him inside. You ordered Chinese takeout and spent your night watching B rated horror movies and drinking wine. Well – he drank beer, but that didn’t matter. You were surprised at his open demeanour with you. Everyone around town told you to stay away from him. He was cold; closed off. That wasn’t the case with you. With you he was sweet; tender. He was always doting on you. You still remembered how hard it was for him to adjust to having you around. It was hilarious to see him try and interact with you, while the rest of the Sons were around. He ended up in a weird limbo where he just looked lost. You giggled out loud. Giddy that the thought of your first date was so long ago.

“What’s so funny?” You heard his morning rasp sound from the kitchen doorway.

You beamed up at him but before you could utter the words ‘happy anniversary’, he pushed past you and grabbed his cut off the chair. You creased your eyebrows together.

“Where are you going?” You asked, in confusion.

He shrugged, “Out with Koz.”

You shook your head in absolute disbelief. Was he actually that dense?

“What about today?” You pushed.

He raised an eyebrow up at you, “What about it?”

He grabbed a slice of toast off the plate you had set out and took a bite of it. He turned out of the kitchen, slipping his boots on. You followed after him, a spatula hanging between your fingers. He forgot. That was the only explanation. You opened your mouth to ask him if he was just joking around when he opened the door.

He walked through and called behind him, “I might be out late tonight. Don’t wait up.”

The door inched closed behind him, bouncing against the latch. You stared after him, now only seeing the wooden door. You swallowed. Did that really just happen? Did Happy really just disregard the huge milestone you two had reached? Did he really forget? There was no way in hell he didn’t know. Maybe he had something planned. You shuffled back into the kitchen, tears welling in your eyes. The breakfast you’d been making for the two of you now gone to waste. You couldn’t stomach the idea of even taking a bite. You wanted to share it with him. You let out a frustrated sigh. Squeezing your eyes shut, you convinced yourself that he did that on purpose. He had something planned. That’s why he was acting so strange. You cleaned up the kitchen, packing away the cooked food in Tupperware and trying your darnedest not to cry. He would prove you wrong.

**~(SOA)~**

The day ticked by while you spent the entirety alone. In order to keep yourself out of your own thoughts you spent your time cleaning. You swept the floors, mopped them immediately after. You pulled out the vacuum and managed to also find time to steam clean the carpets. You washed, folded and packed away all the laundry. There wasn’t a dirty shit in sight. You reorganized the freezer, throwing out anything expired. Same with the fridge. You dusted. Wiped down all the photos hanging on the walls. You even had time to change the sheets on the bed, for the second time that week. By 11:30 PM you still hadn’t heard from Happy and everything came crashing in around you.

You sunk down onto the side of the bed, weeping. You hung your head down. How could he forget? Did this mean that you didn’t mean that much to him? Was this a one-sided relationship? You recalled every single fight you’d had over the years. They were always silly; petty. You had a hard time with the crows, and he told you to grow up. You were both passionate and stubborn. Each fight resulted in someone moving out for a few days, until the club intervened. Regardless of your string of arguments, that didn’t make you love him any less. He was your knight and shining armour. Your love. You curled into the fetal position on the bed, cocooning the covers around your body. You stared at the empty spot on the bed next to you. What if all your fears were coming true. What if those fights about the crow eaters had stock? What if he had fallen out of love with you?

**~(SOA)~**

Chibs came over to Hap and slapped him on the shoulder, “I’m surprised to see you here.” Happy raised an eyebrow in question. Chibs bobbed his head, “Your anniversary… With Y/N?”

Hap shook his head, “What? That’s tomorrow.”

Chibs tilted his head, “It’s the 18th right?”

“Yeah.” Happy nodded.

Juice sauntered over, having eavesdropped, “Uh Hap?” He turned to gaze at his brother. Juice pointed to his watch, “Today is the 18th.”

“WHAT?” Hap hollered. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the calendar on it. “God dammit. She’s – shit! I just let her…”

Chibs howled with laughter, “I suggest you go home and plead for your fucking life.”

Hap shook his head, “No… That’s not good enough.” He signaled Kozik to come over, “Get everyone ready. We’re bringing the surprise to Y/N. We’ll set it up in the backyard.”

The rest of the guys stared at Hap and Koz with uneasy gazes. What were they being offered up for?

**~(SOA)~**

He tiptoed through the house, spotting the fairy lights strung up from the gazebo in the back. He noticed the distinct lemon smell and knew he fucked up. You only deep cleaned when you were upset. He swallowed, pushing the bedroom door open. He could see the lump of your body on the bed. He sat down on your side, laying a hand on your shoulder. He wasn’t sure if you were awake but when you jerked away from him, he knew that you were.

“There’s something waiting for you outside.” He said.

You ignored him, burying yourself deep into the blankets.

He squeezed your arm, “Please baby. Come and see what it is.”

You let out an exhausted sigh and whipped the covers down. Your hair was a mess and you could feel the tightness in your cheeks that followed hours of crying. He frowned seeing the state you were in. He stood up, a hand extended out to you. You brushed him off, sliding out of the bed and stalking down the hallway to the sliding glass doors. You pushed them open and stepped into the cool May night.

You were dumbstruck. You could hear the scurrying of footsteps off to the left, and realized that he had all the Sons set this up for him. You had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. It was absurd, ridiculous even. There, in your backyard – under the gazebo, was a small table, set for two. There were soft light fairy lights strung around the entire structure and a dozen red roses sitting on one of the chairs. You even noticed the two full plates of food, from your favourite Chinese restaurant. What really caught you was the fact that the same slow song you’d been listening that morning was playing on repeat, low in the background. While you gazed around, drinking in the scene before you, you felt his presence come up from behind you.

“I didn’t forget baby.” Happy apologized, “I just mixed up the days. This was going to be set up tomorrow, for tomorrow night.”

You stared at him, standing in the moonlight of your back yard. You never expected all this. At most, you thought he’d buy you flowers. You were tempted to ask how he remembered the Chinese food. As sweet as he was, he wasn’t a stickler for the small details. A surge of undying affection for the man standing before you came forward and you spluttered. Your hand sprang to cover your mouth as you let out an involuntary cry. The hot moisture poured out the side of your eyes. Happy stumbled, nearly tripping over his own feet to comfort you. 

“Shit, baby.” He murmured, “This is all my fault. I’m no good at this.”

You shook your head and nudged his head up. You licked your lips and gave him a watery smile. You smoothed one hand across his cheek and then over his head.

“Happy.” You whispered, “This is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me.”

His eyes widened and he squeezed, “You’re not mad?”

“At this?” You waved a hand at the setup, “Never. I was mad because I thought you didn’t love me.”

He grumbled, “Don’t be stupid. I’ve never loved a woman like this before. Not the way I love you.”

You wrapped your hands around his torso and clung to him. All your insecurities were still on the surface, but seeing all the trouble he’d gone to, and his confession made you realize that he was just as in love with you as the first day you met.

“Happy anniversary.” He smirked at the use of his name.

You shook your head in amusement at him. You tugged him forward and met his mouth with yours. He pulled you close, one hand pressed against the middle of your back. The other hand was twisted deep in your hair. You ran your tongue along his lower lip and pulled back.

“What do you say to bringing all this inside and watching some b rated horror movies?” You smirked.

He winked at you, “That’s my girl.”

You moved towards the table of food when he smacked your ass. You jumped forward with a squeal. When you turned around he was watching you with a lazy smirk on his mouth. You couldn’t ask for more. He was perfect.


End file.
